Learning to Forgive, Forget and Love
by Fern.Ina.Field
Summary: Sakura had everything she ever wanted. But it was all lost! She changed and after a while she just couldn't bare it at sound anymore! She meets Ino and TenTen where she meets Sasuke again! pairings: SasuSaku, InoShika, NejiTen, NaruHina


**Learning to Forgive, Forget and Love**

This is going to be my first proper story really so please go easy on me!!!! Anyway Hinata is OOC and Sasuke might be as well depends on how the story goes! And Sakura's voice doesn't have to sound like Jordin Sparks 'cause im using loads of other songs!

_Hello – lyrics/singing_

'**Hello' – thoughts**

"Hello" - Talking

Disclaimer is I so do not own NARUTO!

Chap. 1

Ino, TenTen, Hinata were walking down Stan Gone Block when they heard the lyrics of an old song called Battlefield by Sakura Haruno. She was a well known artist at the age of 16 while still in school and a happy relationship with Sasuke Uchiha. But that was 2 years ago now. They never heard from her again after that song.

_Don't try to explain your mind_

_I know what's happening here_

_One minute it's love and suddenly_

_It's like a battle-field_

_One word turns into a_

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down_

_My world's nothing when you don't_

_I'm not here without a shield_

_Can't go back now_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_

_Oh no_

_These times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like..._

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_(repeat)_

_Why does love always feel like_

_Can't swallow our pride,_

_Neither of us wanna raise that flag_

_If we can't surrender_

_Then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_

_(nothing)_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_I don't wanna fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like ..._

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_battlefield (battlefield)_

_battlefield (battlefield)_

_(repeat)_

_Why does love always feel like_

_You better go and get your armor_

_(get your armor)_

_Get your armor (get your armor)_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_(get your armor)_

_Get your armor (get your armor)_

_I guess you better go and get your_

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight_

_And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright_

_Cause baby we don't have to fight_

_And I don't want this love to feel like_

_A battlefield (oh) a battlefield (oh) a battlefield,_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh)_

_a battlefield (oh) a battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_I never meant to start a war (start a war)_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_(fighting, fighting for)_

By this time Ino, TenTen and Hinata could tell this was someone actually singing….

_Why does love always feel like ..._

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_(repeat)_

_Why does love always feel like_

_You better go and get your armor_

_(get your armor)_

_Get your armor (get your armor)_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_(get your armor)_

_Get your armor (get your armor)_

_I guess you better go and get your_

_Why does love always feel like_

_(whooaa ooow)_

_Why does love always feel like_

_(whooaa ooow)_

_A battlefield, a battlefield.._

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know What we're fighting for_

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know What we're fighting for_

_(fade out)_

When they found the source of the song they saw THE Sakura Haruno in her backyard singing with her IPod on her Speakers.

"Hi my names Ino Yamanaka, this is TenTen and Hinata Hyuuga" Ino said to Sakura surprising her while pointing to the other two girls.

"Did you say Hyuuga?" asked Sakura in a melodic voice

"Why yes she did Miss Haruno." Replied Hinata in a cold voice with a calm stare

"Well then…..get OUT now before I call the police!" Sakura said in a cold voice, her face going hard with her jaw set and her emerald eyes narrowing.

"I believe we just were, lets go Ino…TenTen" Hinata told them as she turned and walked away. No such luck.

"Hinata we are going to stay for a while and talk to Miss Haruno, We will meet you back at the hotel later. Ok?" TenTen called after her

"Fine…no later then 10" Hinata stopped momentarily to look over her shoulder while sighing then walking back to the car.

Time Skip…

The three sat in silence. An awkward silence for that.

Ino broke the silence first, "So Sakura what's between you and our little Hinata?"

"Oh nothing apart from that she is a two-faced bitch, that's all. Got a problem with that?" Sakura told them

"We have no problem with that, we just wondered what happened to you to say that. May you tell us?" TenTen asked softly thinking that this must be hard for Sakura

"I suppose I could, but this must not be repeated!"

"Of course" Ino put in

"Well two years ago just before my sixteenth Sasuke Uchiha asked me out and to be his girlfriend. I accepted thinking he truly liked me….but it all turned out to be a lie! I only realised after about a year of going out he was starting to ignore me and cancel all our dates of at the last minute. Before that time Hinata Hyuuga joined our school in Sound, I thought she was a sweet girl so I made friends with her. But whenever Sasuke Cancelled Hinata Cancelled stuff I arranged with her if Sasuke was busy! One day I went over to Sasuke's house to see what he was up to. I didn't bother knocking, it was unlocked anyway. All the maids and butlers greeted me sadly. I thought it was strange, well just as I walked into his living room to find him making out with Hinata straddling him by the hips!" Sakura paused while her head went down and her mouth in to a frown.

I screamed and ran out the house! It also turned out Hinata never wanted to be my friend she was just trying to destroy me with Karin so they could ruin my singing career and life even take Sasuke away from me. They succeeded in all of them. But what angered me the most was that Sasuke knew he was the only kind of family I had left!"

"What do you mean Sakura-Chan?" Ino asked softly

"My family disowned me when I was 10 because apparently I wasn't good enough for them, then a month later they died in a car crash."

"Oh we are very sorry to hear that. But I just Can't believe that Hinata would do something like that!" TenTen added in.

"Yeah well did you see the way she reacted when I asked about you saying Hyuuga? She's just a bitch who wants to be famous!" (A/N: sorry about this Hinata lovers but I love her to but she is just acting this way for some of the story so that's okay!)

And when I saw him the next week because that was the weekend he completely ignored me and went straight up to Hinata and put his arm around her waist" Sakura told them, her voice cracking and the start of tears welling up and falling from her sad emerald eyes! Ino and TenTen moved towards her to embrace. Until she calmed down they stayed there all day and stayed over for the night. Just talking of course.

They didn't go back to Hotel where an anxious (sp?) Hinata waited for them to return…

TBC….

Well here's my first chap and story I hoped you like it!!!!!

Please review and let me know if you like it and if I should continue!!!!

THANKS X


End file.
